In this project we investigate wide array of cancers: hepatocellular carcinoma, cholangiocarcinoma, pancreatic adenocarcinoma, breast cancer, melanoma, and gastric cancers This project has two prongs: One, where we use a functional approach to identify the "best" cancer stem cell usiong all previously described methodes and markers and subjecting them to a rigorous tesing methodology. Once identified we will try to target these cells via the specific marker in attempt to generate novel cancer therapy. Two, using a novel methodology we try to isolate the self renwing cells via asymmetric division in various cancers and determine whether these are the "fitest" cancer stem cells